Waterborne and submersible vessels are typically constructed having a hull of fixed dimensions. This fixes various characteristics of the vessel, such as the capacity, maneuverability, and stability of the vessel. If a vessel owner wishes to modify any of these characteristics, a major overhaul is typically required. This typically involves significant cost in resources and time.
Clearly, then, there is a longfelt need for a vessel having a hull with variable dimensions.